Slip of the Tongue
by Rowdypuff
Summary: Bubbles hasn't seen Boomer in the longest time! About 7 years! But when they share the same cab on Valentine's Day Bubbles says something that completely ruins everything.


**_Title_** ** _: Slip of the Tongue_**

 ** _Rating: T for Totally Teen!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Powerpuff Girls; only the story line_**

 ** _Notes: So this story, is one of my favorites. Like honestly I thought of this in the middle of the night and started writing. I'm kind of a geek for writing fanfiction. But that's not the point. I'm just really excited about this. Right now as I'm writing this I don't have any idea what the title is gonna be. I decided the title the same day I uploaded this._**

 ** _Also the way I as a narrator spelt things matter. Okay? So pay attention to what may seem as minor details._**

* * *

Just like that she was single. Single as a pringle. Even though pringles came in cans all together. Bubbles made a face. Why was that a saying? Bubbles checked her phone. Still no calls from the taxi driver. She was so going to be late. She couldn't be late. If she was late Bubbles would probably cry. She had to be there by 8 and the breakup with her now ex-boyfriend Cody was _not_ supposed to take that long. After he started to throw things she didn't want to just leave like that. She wanted to end things not have him end his life.

Right now it was raining. More like drizzling. Bubbles hadn't brought an umbrella or a raincoat- in fact she was wearing a sundress and a cardigan. The makeup she was wearing wasn't running but her hair was slightly wet. The drizzle didn't bother her that much anyway. Although her glasses were collecting water.

Headlights passed by. Each time she hoped that it was a taxi, and every time she was disappointed. Finally her glasses had too much water on them and she took them off and placed them inside her purse.

Bubbles pulled out her phone again, hoping for a message. She saw one- but it was from her dad, the Professor. He had sent her and her sisters a Happy Valentines' Day message. She responded with a quick _Thanks, you too_ and slid her phone back. _The irony._ She thought to herself, considering the fact she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Yeah. She broke up with her boyfriend on Valentines' Day. She was known as the nice puff but she still left a trail of broken hearts.

Her foot tapped the wet ground angrily. She was impatient now. She had asked for a cab almost as soon as the interview was over. Then she had gotten a Twix and waited inside for a while before waiting outside. She had been very organized but instead the taxi driver was late. She had half a mind to call him and complain. And just like that her phone rang. Bubbles would smile but her patience was far past worn thin.

"Hello?"

The other end was partially static. She tried her best to hear it,"..had chu... else up, nice... 2 minutes." The person hung up. Bubbles groaned in frustration. Last time she used a yellow taxi. If it wasn't for the rain or the fact she was wearing a dress she would've flown home by now.

She was practically speechless- not only was the driver late but from what she put together he had picked someone else up while he was at it. She didn't even think taxis could to that! That was the exact reason she _didn't_ use Ubers- just so she wouldn't have to share a beyond awkward drive with another person that she didn't know.

"O..kay? I'm by the broken down apartment building on Park Ave." The other line was quiet. She furrowed her eyebrows. "By the light pole." The line was still quiet. "Hello?" The end tone started to play loudly in her ears. She yelled in frustration and ended the call. _I'm gonna be so mad when he comes! I might not even give this guy a tip._

She thought that was a reasonable punishment. But she _was_ the nice one.

Now it was 7:25. She was beyond frustrated now. That was a, like, 30 minute drive home- only 5 minutes to get ready, she was never gonna make it in time. Things weren't looking good at all.

Bubbles saw a car in the distance. She couldn't see whether or not it was a taxi- she had taken off her glasses earlier. She fumbled for them as the car got closer. Her purse almost fell as she did so. It pulled up and the passenger window rolled down. The guy in the driver's seat leaned over to look at her. "You Bubbsles?" She nodded, even though he had said her name writh an extra S.

She opened the door behind the passenger's and sitting there was a familiar blonde. She almost fell over when she recognized him. "Boomer?" She choked out.

"Bubbles?" He sounded equally surprised and worried. "You're Bubbsles?!" It was quiet for a while and the driver drummed his fingers on the steering wheel awkwardly. Bubbles gestured for him to push over and it took him awhile to realize what she was doing but when he did he pushed over and Bubbles took a seat. When she sat down she looked through her purse again for her glasses. While she was distracted Boomer stared at her.

He couldn't believe this. The last time he had seen her was when they were 15- his brothers and him were moving away and they shared a quick goodbye. She had grown up- like a lot. Her hair that was always in pigtails before was down and wavy and she let it grow longer. And her eyes were just as bright and blue as before. Don't even get him started on the dress- it was beautiful. It went a few inches above her knees- kind of short but she made it look as innocent and pure as ever. Yup, he was staring.

Bubbles finally found them and put them on, Boomer turned away before she noticed him staring. He played with his umbrella awkwardly.

The driver looked in the mirror hanging up. "Where chu, miss?"

"Uh, 13 Claremont Street." He gave her a surprised look- to her it looked like he was confused. She clarified, just in case. "The apartment building across from Walgreens? Is this your first day taxi-driving because-"

To her surprise the driver chuckled," No, no- Boomsa over there is going chu the same place."

Bubbles head whipped around so fast to face Boomer he almost didn't have enough time to pretend he wasn't looking at her. She tried to give him an intimidating look. "Are you following me?"

The intimidating look made her look like she needed to use the bathroom immediately. "Uh, but I told him where to go first..." She realized how dumb her question was. "I live there."

Again, Bubbles was speechless. She hadn't even noticed they had started to drive. "So..do I." It was quiet again and the rain on the window was even heavier than before. It seemed even louder because of the silence.

Apparently Boomer had been living in the same apartment she had for who knows how long. They sat in silence and just listened to the the low static of the radio. Boomer drummed his fingers on his leg and played with his umbrella awkwardly again. It was quiet.

To Bubbles it was _too_ quiet. She knew he was going to attack. Just when? And why? Hadn't they left on good terms? If he was going to attack, why was he waiting? Was it a surprise attack? Waiting at her apartment? His brothers were there weren't they!

She took a calming breath. Her heart rate had accelerated and she was freaking out- questions and violent answers were swirling through her head. She could take him, right? _No, you haven't trained in a while weakling!_ Do you think his brothers are there waiting? _Boomer wouldn't need his brothers to crush you! Look at his huge, veiny muscles! He'd beat you into the dirt. With those huge muscles. Strong, big, nice, huge, big, strong, amazing-_

"I know you're freaking out." Boomer suddenly said, almost giving her a heart attack. It had been so quiet for so long that his sudden voice almost made her scream. Boomer did his best not to laugh, luckily he kept a straight face and continued. "I swear on Mojo's grave that I'm not planning anything- it's just a coincidence." _That's what someone who's planning something would say._

She cleared her throat and smoothed down her dress. "Uh, sure. I believe you." _Like hell she did._ She looked out the window and tried to avoid thinking about an attack.

Boomer didn't want the conversation to end. He bit his lip and tried to think of discussion topics. _Politics? Food? Family? Dogs?! The WAR? Was there a war? He should probably know something like that. If there was a war he should be helping out as much he could. Wait no- he's getting distracted. A topic._

His thought process was jumbled nonsense. He had to concentrate. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair was all done up- nice and wavy. And her dress was beautiful. The right amount of cute and hot. Okay, he had a good idea.

"So..." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. She turned back towards him and suddenly it was harder for him to speak. "Uh, were you on a date or something?"

Bubbles looked confused for a quick second. Then she realized. The dress, the makeup, the hair. She gave an amused smile. "Actually no, I had a job interview but afterwards I broke it off with my boyfriend."

Boomer inadvertently let out a gasp. "On Valentine's Day? Geez, I thought you were the nice one." They both laughed at that and suddenly the atmosphere in the cab was less tense and awkward.

"It's way more complicated than that though. My interviewer was the secretary and she was my age. She showed me a picture of her boyfriend and it was my boyfriend. He was cheating on me. I didn't break up with him because I'm mean." Despite being cost a relationship her tone was playful and amused.

He hadn't known if he should be surprised that someone would cheat on her or be surprised that she acted as if she didn't care she got cheated on and lost a relationship. "Your interviewer randomly showed a picture of her boyfriend?"

She giggled at his comment. "That's not how it happened. It went like we finished the interview early and were making small talk and she was like _soo any plans for Valentines?_ and I was like _yeah, all nighter with my boyfriend!_ and she was like _ugh, I wish I could do that- my boyfriend is out of town all this week._ and I was like _omg I'm so sorry_ and she was like _oh don't worry honey- his looks make up for it._ and I was like _he better be hot if you're allowing him to miss Valentine's._ and she was like _he makes up for it and more. Here's a picture_ then she showed me the picture and I connected the dots and dumped him." She added another laugh. "She didn't just pull out a picture." Boomer laughed along too, even though part of him wanted to apologize to her. That her boyfriend had been so stupid. "How about you? Any plans for today?"

Was it his imagination or was she batting her eyelashes? He cleared his throat. "Well I had work today- but I was going to-"

The car suddenly came to a screeching halt and the screech interrupted him and brought him and Bubbles forward. Boomer made a game show noise. "I guess that's all the time we have. Back to Gary with the weather." Bubbles laughed at that and Boomer smiled at her in response.

"That'll be 18.75 in total. So like 10 from the both yas." He looked at them through the mirror in front. Bubbles started to get and start digging through her purse. Boomer simply took a 20 out of his pocket.

"Keep the change, my good man." He said with a British accent. Bubbles gave him a grateful smile, silently thanking Boomer for paying her part of the taxi fare. She made her way out of the taxi, with trouble because the wind was whipping with ferocity and the rain was coming down harder.

She let out a gasp, but still continued to push the door open despite the weather indifference. Boomer noticed she was going out into the rain- without an umbrella or even a rain jacket. He quickly went outside on his side and covered her with the umbrella.

As the taxi sped away, almost splashing them in the process, Boomer gave Bubbles a charming smile underneath the safety of the umbrella. She didn't return his smile- instead she glared at him and frowned, surprising him. "Boomer!" She spat angrily. "I'm not helpless- okay? I.. I'm just like-" She sighed, putting her arms around herself for warmth. "I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself. I'm not weak or powerless okay? I'm perfectly capable of a little rain."

Boomer was stunned, even more when she allowed herself to walk to the apartment entrance through the rain. He stood there dumbfounded at his counterparts outburst, but quickly ran to follow her. In the process he slipped in a puddle of water but caught his footing.

"Wait, Bubbles!" She walked in and headed towards the elevator, either not hearing him or completely ignoring him. She speed-walked towards the elevator, with Boomer hot on her heels. "Bubbles! W- Bubs!" She shivered when she heard that nickname. Only her sisters and Boomer called her that; even though Boomer had been the one to come up with it. But that was years ago.

Ignoring him, she went inside the elevator, crossing her arms. He caught up with her and slid into the elevator before it closed. "Listen. Bubs." His arms gripped her shoulders so she couldn't look away from him. "I didn't help you with the ride fare or offer the umbrella because I think you're helpless. I helped you with that because.." He paused. Did he want to tell her? Should he?

"B-because.. you bring out the good in me." He let go of her shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious," You make me want to help. Y-you did before. When we were little."

Bubbles face softened from her stone look to a reluctant smile and an even more reluctant blush. They stared at each other for a while, inches apart. It was completely silent except for the two blondes looking at each other intensely. Like, honestly, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

 _Better late than never_. Boomer thought, just about to lean in for a kiss on the cheek but before he had the chance the elevator dinged, opening to the 3rd floor. Bubbles' floor.

Awkwardly she stepped out with her soaking dress and purse, waving. "I, um, this... is my floor." Her mind was racing and it felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest. _Was he leaning in? If he had kissed me would I still be in that elevator?_

He nodded and waved a little- kind of upset they didn't get to talk more. Just as the doors were about to close Boomer smiled and said as sweetly as he could, "Happy Valentine's Day." She should've _said_ something! He was so going to kiss her. But now she didn't have a chance!

 _Ugh!_ Valentine's Day sucks.

Bubbles pouted and stomped over to her apartment, 323, and opened it, almost breaking her key in the process. She groaned and slammed it shut, not wanting to deal with it. She made it to her bed where she plopped face first into it.

Did she care about her wet makeup? No. Did she care about her wet hair? No. Did she care about her damp and uncomfortable clothes? Yes, but she was being pouty and sad.

Even her reservation was not in her mind. It was only the new episode of Winthrob Manor anyway. Who cares what happened to Count Papillion and his land? Who cares that Nancy the Handmaid might be pregnant? Or that Oliver the Footman stole a bottle of brandy from the liquor locker? Heck. Why give a crap when Mrs. Winthrob was having an affair?

Okay maybe she did.

Bubbles turned on the TV and immediately started watching her show in her room. While she was at it she started to get out of her damp clothes while singing along to the theme song.

You're not a true fan until you sing the theme song wet, naked, and tired.

After a dry pair of cupcake pajamas she was glued to the screen. After the usual two hour episode Bubbles sighed and put on Spongebob.

The new episode confirmed that Oliver stole the brandy so his son wouldn't feel pain and that Nancy was pregnant. She hadn't been paying too much attention- her friend May would catch her up tomorrow.

She couldn't focus with so many questions. She needed to see him. After 15 years it felt like fate when she met him on _Valentine's_ Day. After she has _just_ broken up with her boyfriend. While they lived in the _same_ apartment. It couldn't just be a coincidence, right? He was probably the one. He had to be! She had to act on this or she'd be alone forever.

Bubbles sprung out of her seat on the couch and marched to the door. It was already past ten and she had no idea if he slept early or had work the next day.

He had said he lived on the fifth floor right?

* * *

It had taken Bubbles 15 minutes to go to the fifth floor and find where Boomer lived. She knocked on at least 5 doors, waited for an answer, asked her question, then got yelled at for either interrupting sex or waking up sleeping kids.

She was determined though. That much was clear. Most people were grumpy, annoyed, or just plain in a hurry to go back to whatever they were doing. Or _whoever_.

Then finally on the 7th door when she knocked about a minute later stood a shirtless Boomer. Suddenly the things she had wanted to say were now in the back of her mind as she stared in wonder. So chiseled. So muscular. Was that...? Holy crap it was a six pack. She made a noise that sounded like a penguin chirp and forced herself to look him in the eye. If all went well those abs would be hers.

"Bubbles! Hey- uh. What are you doing here? How'd you find where I live?" So many questions. She'd be able to answer them if she looked at his abs. No, bad Bubbles. Focus. Okay maybe one peek.

She was good. "I knocked on every door on 5th floor." Part of her cringed. That sounded weird. And a little desperate. Ugh! She was so pathetic. "I just, um, wanted to first apologize for- you know- accusing you of treating me like a baby."

"It's fine. But I was telling the truth. You bring out the good in me Bubs." Her face turned pink and she cleared her throat, thinking of a way to tell him that she thought they were meant for each other without freaking him out.

At least that was until she heard what followed. " _Boomie!_ Who's at the _doooor_?" She heard a female voice whine. Then she realized. _Valentine's Day._ Of course he had a girlfriend! He was hot! Bubbles fought the urge to pout and hug a pillow and instead put on a neutral face.

"My childhood friend Bubbles!" He flashed me a grin and a wink. Why must he torture her? "I'll be right there, Rach." He turned back to me and smile. "I have a pretty impatient girl friend."

"I heard that!" She scolded from inside. "Hurry _up_! I want you to play with me." Another couple she interrupted in the middle of intercourse. Gosh, that was quite the record.

This was getting hurtful. Now all she wanted was a pint of Ben and Jerry's. She started to back away from Boomer slowly. His bare chest within ten feet of her was enough to open the fire hydrant. "I should probably get going. It's late."

Bubbles was _about_ to walk away but Boomer stopped her. "Wait, um. Maybe we could hang out sometime. Outside of a cab I mean. You, me, and my girl friend." Everything was good until he said girlfriend.

Something in Bubbles snapped. Maybe it was the fact that he kept flaunting his relationship- maybe it was the fact that she didn't have a relationship to flaunt. Heck, maybe it was his glistening abs! Whatever it was it somehow possessed her to say the following words:

"And my boyfriend!"

* * *

 ** _I probably will not do a Chapter 2. Unless people ask. Then I will. I just love the way it ends. If I do end up doing a second chapter I will probably do POVs._**

 ** _Another greens story is coming out shortly. Pretty much Buttercup is alone on her birthday and a certain dark haired player makes a bet he can take her home. Probably just a one shot._**


End file.
